Taking Chances
by lulaarocca
Summary: Los chicos de ND se conocen en las famosa universidad de NYADA, y al conocerse empiezan los problemas. Parejas nuevas que rompen las viejas, viejas parejas que ahora son nuevas, encuentros y desencuentros, enredos amorosos y muchos problemas envuelven esta historia.


Subí al bus en el último segundo, no había espacio para sentarse por lo que me sostuve del caño de metal que estaba en la esquina. Me pareció raro que tantas personas necesitaran tomar el autobús para llegar a la universidad, normalmente muy poca gente consigue becas y necesita tomar el autobús al no poder comprarse un auto propio. Me recosté sobre el caño y saqué el papel con los horarios, había audicionado para la beca en el Departamento de Arte y mi primera clase era Vocalización, después Artes Dramáticas: representación y por último Danza Coreográfica, antes del almuerzo.

NYADA había sido mi sueño desde los 4 años, para graduarme y luego ser una famosa actriz de Broadway. El canto, el baile y el teatro habían sido mi pasión desde que mis papas me había inscripto en mis primeras clases. Pero en la secundaria había aprendido que no todo es Comedia Musical y que no todo gira alrededor de mí, pero de todas maneras lo aprendí a las malas: todas las mañanas recibía un jugo de uva en la cara y había tenido que aprender a lidiar con las miradas de asco con la que me miraban todos los estudiantes.

-Departamento de artes, siguiente parada- dijo una voz desde el parlante.

Me apresuré a bajar, porque no quería llegar tarde a mi primara clase. Pero un chico enrome se paró a mi lado y me dejaba poco lugar para moverme y cuando al fin se movió, doce personas más me interrumpieron el paso.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Tuve que esperar media hora más para que llegué el autobús con rampa, me sacaba de quicio que solo uno de diez autobuses tuviera rampa. Cuando al fin llegó intenté subir, pero obviamente no pude hacerlo solo. Un chico fuera del bus notó que no podía subir y se acercó a ayudarme. Debía ser la persona con los ojos más achinados de todo el autobús, pero no iba discriminar a alguien que me había ayudado.

-Gracias- le dije, y se fue a sentar. El bus estaba medio lleno, pero me preocupe en la zona de silla de ruedas, estaba vacía. Me acomodé y saqué mi mochila para ver mi horario, y si: la primera clase era Vocalización. Había intentado conseguir la beca para el Departamento de Arte completo, pero cuando vieron que no podía bailar me pusieron en el Departamento de Música. No me quejaba, aprendería a ser músico profesional y después de graduarme abriría una escuela de música para discapacitados.

Había tenido un accidente que me había dejado paralitico de la cintura para abajo, y después de dicho accidente la gente ya no me trataba igual. Me miraban con lástima o como un nerd debido a mis buenas calificaciones.

-Departamento de artes, en dos paradas más- avisó el conductor.

En ese momento subió una chica morocha, cuando vio que no había espacio para sentarse, se recostó contra el caño de metal. Dejé de mirarla y volví a concentrarme en mi horario, quince minutos después el conductor volvió a hablar.

-Departamento de artes, siguiente parada-

Guardé mis cosas en la mochila y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Cuando las puertas se abrieron el chico de antes me ayudó a bajar, después de eso trece persona más se abalanzaron sobre nosotros.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Debía de ser la primera parada, ya que no había nadie en el bus. Me acomodé a mi gusto, pero antes de que arrancara el autobús sentí la mirada del conductor directo en mi trasero. Si hubiese estado en la secundaria no me hubiese molestado, antes me gustaba que me vieran pero ahora estaba bastante crecida y los hombres no eran lo que yo quería.

-¡Si queres algo para mirar, entonces mirate la banana podrida en tu entrepierna!-le grité dándome la vuelta. Me miró sorprendido, y encendió el motor.

Me senté en el asiento y rebusqué en mi mochila el horario. Mi primera clase era Vocalización, y después tenía Artes Dramáticas: representación y luego Danza Coreográfica. Ya sabía cual de las tres me iba a gusta más. En la secundaria me había anotado como porrista y debido a que era la mejor del grupo quedé como subcapitana, pero un año después la perra que teníamos como capitana quedó con un bollo en el horno y quedé como capitana al mando. Los problemas empezaron a llegar cuando salí del closet, todos me miraban como si fuese un pedazo de basura. Pero nunca nadie se atrevió a decirme nada, sabían que los podía hundir tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Cuando egresé de la secundaria, me propuse estudiar artes ya que habían sido mi única escapatoria desde que dije que era lesbiana.

En la siguiente parada entraron cuatro chicos a bus: una rubia con buenas piernas, un gigante con cara de idiota, una china que parecía tener puesta cinta en los ojos y un chico que parecía tener doce años y que seguro era gay.

Poco a poco el autobús se empezó a llenar y antes de que me diera cuenta el conductor dijo por el altavoz.

-Departamento de artes, siguiente parada-

Me levante y me arrimé a la puerta y la rubia con buenas piernas se acercó a mí. Supuse que estaba en el mismo departamento que yo, porque se veía como una buena bailarina. Antes de que me diera cuenta las puertas se abrieron y trece personas me tiraron a la calle.

o-o-o-o-o-o

A mi lado habían cuatro personas más esperando el autobús, supe que me miraban raro por mi ropa pero ya me había acostumbrado. Me gusta vestirme a la moda y crear mi propia moda.

En ese momento el bus paró enfrente de nosotros y los cuatro subimos. En el fondo del autobús había una chica morocha muy bien proporcionada pero las chicas no eran lo mío. Me senté en el medio del bus y saque mi horario mi primera hora tenia Vocalización. Había intentado tener una beca en NYADA, ese siempre había sido mi sueño. Desde muy chico me había gustado cantar y ahora iba a cumplir mi sueño graduándome de NYADA y yendo a Broadway. Pero ese no había sido mi único sueño, también quería ser diseñador de modas. Por lo que me había inscripto en dos departamentos, el de Arte y el de Diseño. En el momento que levanté la cabeza entro una enana morocha, no me gustaba como estaba vestida pero eso era fácil de arreglar. Y detrás de ella había un chico también morocho y con unos hermosos rulos al ras de su cabeza. En cuanto lo vi supe que jugaba para mi equipo, su forma de vestir lo decía todo.

Un tiempo después, el conductor dijo por el altavoz que la siguiente parada era la del departamento de artes. Por lo que recogí mis cosas y me arrimé a la puerta, en cuanto esta se abrió me abalance sobre la vereda con otras trece personas más.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Me subí al autobús emocionado por mi primer día en la universidad. Junto a mí se encontraba una rubia muy alta que parecía medio perdida.

A medida que iba entrando gente, yo los iba mirando a todos. Vi que cada uno revisaba su horario, pero yo no necesitaba mirar el mío ya lo había visto en mi casa. Mi primera clase era Vocalización. Me había inscripto en el Departamento de Arte porque después de mirar todas las otras opciones me había dado cuenta que no era bueno para nada más. Solo sabia tocar la batería y quizá cantar. Pero el baile no era lo mío, siempre encontraba la manera de golpear a alguien o de golpearme a mí mismo. Había querido audicionar solo para el Departamento de Música, pero me pusieron en el de Arte que incluía todo. Decidí repasar la letra de la canción que nos habían pedido para nuestro primer día, pero antes de que sacara la hoja entraron dos chicos más. Una despampanante rubia y un chico alto y rubio también, supuse que ni se conocían ya que ni se miraban. Detrás de ellos entro otro chico más con un mohawk en la cabeza que tenia la vista fija en los pechos de la chica morocha sentada delante de mí. En la siguiente parada subieron un chico con silla de ruedas y otro más que lo ayudó a subir. Volví a concentrarme en la letra, pero parecía ser muy difícil.

En ese momento el conductor dijo que faltaban dos paradas para mi departamento, y entonces una chica subió al bus. Me quede impactado al verla… ¿Es esa la palabra no?

Era bajita y fina como un dedo, su pelo marrón descansaba sobre su espalda. Se recostó sobre el caño de metal y saco su horario. Estaba parada dos asientos delante de mí y me quedé mirándola todo lo que quedaba de camino hasta la parada de mi departamento.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Me senté detrás del chico rubio que subía conmigo, sentí sus ojos en mi espalda desde el momento en que subimos.

Sabía que llamaba la atención y me encantaba esa sensación. En cuanto me senté y revise que materia tenía en la primera hora, supe que había elegido bien.

Mi papá quería que estudie abogacía, y pensaba que había tomado el control de mi vida desde que quedé embarazada a los quince a años. Obviamente no siempre fui la chica popular y querida por todos como soy ahora. Antes de quedar embarazada era capitana de las porristas, pero después de que se supo lo de mi embarazo ya nadie me trataba igual. Las chicas me decían zorra y los chicos me miraban como un juguete hasta que llegó la panza y solo me miraban con asco y desprecio. Después de eso, me decidí a empezar a valer algo, y no ser una más del motón. Por lo que me uní a los estudiantes que querían una beca para NYADA y quedé en el Departamento de Arte.

-Departamento de Arte, siguiente parada- guardé todo dentro de mi mochila y corrí hacia la puerta.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? Este cap sería algo así como un prefacio más o menos, como para que entiendan cual es la idea. Pongan reviews si quieren que la siga. La historia se va a basar en los PDV de los personajes de este cap, pero voy a intentar focarme en todos. Espero que le haya gustado **


End file.
